


Midnight Craving

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Space Gays, boys being gays, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: When Hunk can't sleep, he goes for a late night snack, and gets the exact opposite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Klance problem, but it fine!

Hunk was exhausted. 

He has been trying to sleep for the past three hours and just couldn't get sleepy.

Frustrated, and finally giving up, he hopped out of bed and decided to get a midnight snack. 

Stretching as he stood, he trotted his way out his room and headed for the kitchen. However, something caught him off guard: the lights were on. Normally, they would have been cut off after the last person left. 

Hunk just shrugged it off. No big deal, he thought to himself, Coran probably just forgot about them. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Rubbing exhaustion out of his eyes, he stepped into the kitchen- only to wish to unsee what he was looking at:

Keith was sitting on the counter with Lance between his legs and his arms around his shoulders. Lance had one hand going up his shirt and the other threading low on the red paladin's hip. Both of them were covered in food goo- looking like they had just finished a food fight- and seemed to be devouring each other's faces. Hunk could see their tongues from a mile away. 

It wasn't until he heard one of the boys moan that Hunk finally unfroze," WHAT THE QUIZNAK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The right limps of Voltron separated with a startled jump. Once they both saw Hunk standing there, they just about froze completely; their faces turned bright red and looked like deer in headlights.

"Hunk..." Lance tried to ration with his friend," Let me explain-"

"In the kitchen?! Really, dude!"

"Hunk, wait-"

"THE FOOD IS IN HERE!"

"Buddy, please, just let me speak!" Lance cried.

Hunk huffed and folded his arms,"I'm waiting."

"So..." Lance fiddled with his thumbs, flustered, and avoiding Hunk's cold stare," Keith and I are, sort of, dating?"

" No shit- Good for you guys, everybody knows! I just wanna know why the quiznak you're feeling each other up where we prepare food!! Not only that; you both clearly have been flinging it at each other- That's wasteful!!" Hunk offended.

"Hunk," Keith jumped down from the counter and tried to offer an apology. "We-"

"Forget it!" The yellow Paladin threw his hands up in defeat and turned to make his way out of the room," You want you want! Get the food goo pregnant! I don't care anymore! I'm going to bed."

With a huff and groan, Hunk was gone. The guilty party turned towards each other, not really knowing what to make of the situation. 

Then, the two bursts in explosive laughter.

"What on earth- BWAHAHA!" Lance hunched over, holding his sides.

"How the hell are we supposed to get food goo pregnant?!" Keith laughed at the absurdity.

"He doesn't need to worry about that 'cause I wouldn't let one drop of you, baby, go to waste."

"LANCE!"

The Blue Paladin stood back straight, then wiped his tears of laughter out of his eyes, "Man, I love that guy!" 

"Oh really?" Keith mocked being upset. 

Lance chuckled and circled an arm around his boyfriend's waist," Of course, but not the way I love you, babe."

Before Keith could protest the nickname, Lance tilled his chin up and kissed him, sucking, tenderly, on his bottom lip. The red Paladin wrapped his arms around his neck, enjoying the cuban's taste. Lance used his other hand to tangle in his belt loop and pull him closer, their hips flushed against each other.

Lance pulled away first, playfully nudging his nose against the shorter boy's, with a mischievous grin," You good, babe?"

"C-Call me 'babe' one more time and- AH~" Keith's threat was caught in his throat as Lance's talented lips made their way down his neck, sucking and biting at his pressure point.

At the sudden screech of pleasure, the same frustrated voice came from down the hall," I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN THAT GUYS!"


End file.
